Beautiful Things
by XxLoveWafflesXx
Summary: Modern day AU. Katniss and Peeta can finally have a romantic relationship. If only there weren't so many things getting in the way of their romance.


_**Beautiful Things**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **_Well, I was feeling rather creative today so I wrote this. I hope you guys like it. I really do. So um…enjoy._

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_Birthday_

* * *

Katniss loves Peeta more than anyone and anything in the world—besides Primrose, of course—and today was his birthday.

Peeta didn't really care. Every time Katniss would say, "Only (**insert here**) more days until your birthday!" Peeta would just unenthusiastically say, "Hooray."

He wasn't usually an unhappy person, but whenever Katniss brought up his special day, he wasn't very happy. _What person doesn't like their birthday?_ Katniss always thought. He never told her, and probably doesn't plan on it.

Peeta was turning twenty-three today.

It was 5:38 PM and Peeta gets off from work at the bakery at six. She planned a surprise birthday party for him and invited all of their friends—Johanna, Madge, Gale, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Finnick, Annie, Delly—everyone. Katniss had made a sign that read 'Happy Birthday Peeta!' in huge multicolored bubble letters. She had (hired a chef that) cooked what was practically an all-you-can-eat buffet.

Katniss had a clipboard in her arms and a pencil in her hand. "Clove, do you know where you're supposed to go when Peeta gets here?"

"Yes, yes, behind the TV," Clove said tiredly and pointed lazily at the TV.

"No! You're supposed to go under the kitchen table!" Katniss nearly ripped her hair out in frustration. The whole 'party-planning' thing was getting on her nerves, and she didn't plan on doing this ever again.

"No, I'm supposed to go behind the TV," Clove insisted. She pointed at the drawn out picture of downstairs and pointed at the TV, and in a box says 'Clove' on it. "See?"

"Oh." Katniss stared at the paper. "Sorry."

Clove simply shrugged. "It's okay. What time is it?"

"Um…" Katniss bit her capped pen and read her watch. "It's five fifty-six," she tensed, "that means Peeta will be coming home any second.

"Everyone, hide in your assigned hiding spot!" Katniss yelled and everyone did as she said. She hid behind a bookcase Katniss and Peeta never really pushed against the wall.

It was silent.

Then Katniss heard the key being inserted into the lock, turned, and the door opened. "Hello?" Peeta said, "Katniss?"

Everyone jumped out, "_Surprise!" _

Peeta was in shock, and Katniss used this time to run over to him, held his face in her hands and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "Happy birthday, Peeta," She whispered.

"You guys did all this for me?" Peeta asked.

"Katniss did all the work, really," Annie flopped on the couch. "She did the poster, made the cake, brought everyone here, organized the whole thing; she did it all."

"You didn't have to do all of this for me," Peeta wrapped his arms around her.

"I wanted to," Katniss shrugged.

"I love you. Did you know that?"

"I did. And I love you too."

"_Happy birthday to you,"_ Everyone started singing while Finnick brought in the cake. Katniss started singing along. _"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear, Peeta… Happy birthday to you." _All of Peeta's friends including Katniss all cheered.

It was a rectangular shaped cake with butter cream frosting. Inside was a delicious chocolate cake with chocolate chips. It had red icing that spelled out in Katniss's handwriting in cursive with her big exaggerated letters '_Happy Birthday Peeta'_, and had candles with the number '23' on them.

Katniss was proud of her creation.

She did, after all, want to impress him with it.

"You made this?" Peeta asked his girlfriend.

She nodded with a wide grin. "Yep!"

"Are you sure?" He asked teasingly. She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm, but still smiled nonetheless. Peeta looked at the '23'. "Aw, Katniss, you're making me feel old," He grinned.

"Shut up and eat the damn cake." Katniss said which made Peeta grin wider.

* * *

Most people like their birthdays. Love, usually. But not Peeta.

It wasn't only that he didn't care for his birthday, he really didn't, but it was also for a tragic fact, one that he had never really shared with anyone. Not even with Katniss.

If only people could just _understand_ that he doesn't like his birthday.

Because what no one knew was that Peeta Mellark's family died in a plane crash when he was only fifteen years old on his birthday.

But Katniss had gone into all this work for _him,_ and Peeta appreciated it.

"Peeta," Finnick ran up to him with a smirk. "Um, Annie and I will be going back home in a few days, and we know that your four year anniversary with Katniss is coming up pretty soon, so…here." Finnick handed him a big white box with an elegant cursive font that read '_Peeniss'. _

Finnick was so dead.

But he left before Peeta could say anything.

"Present time!" Johanna jumped into the couch and bounced gleefully on it. "Open my present first," Peeta grabbed the box with Johanna's name on a tag. He took the lid off the present it and saw it and his face immediately flushed a dark red.

Shit.

Johanna had gotten him…

Oh, God, he doesn't even want to say it.

"I hate you so much, Johanna," He scowled and quickly hid the present.

She shrugged. "Just in case you and Katniss ever need some." She murmured.

Johanna had gotten Peeta _condoms._

Everyone looked at the two curiously, just wanting to know what she had gotten him. Peeta was aware of it, oh, yes, he was, but he refused to show them; it was just embarrassing. "What did she get you, Peeta?" Katniss asked.

**J-o-h-a-n-n-a g-o-t m-e c-o-n-d-o-m-s**, Peeta signed in sign language.

Katniss had this_ brilliant_ idea of learning it two weeks ago or so, so when they had a private conversation that she wanted no one to hear, no one will be able to hear them. Or at least, read.

Her eyes were widened.

**S-h-e g-o-t y-o-u **_**c-o-n-d-o-m-s**_? Katniss signed so fast it was almost impossible to read, but he managed.

**Y-e-s.** Peeta frowned. **B-u-t d-o n-o-t m-e-n-t-i-o-n t-h-i-s t-o a-n-y-o-n-e.**

**E-s-p-e-c-i-a-l-l-y F-i-n-n-i-c-k,**

They both hadn't learned how to sign in _sentences,_ or at least the actual words, but they knew the alphabet, and they liked spelling it out.

_**E-s-p-e-c-i-a-l-l-y**_** F-i-n-n-i-c-k.**

That's when they noticed everyone was staring at them with puzzled expressions. But Katniss and Peeta just waved it off as if it were nothing. "Open our presents next," Annie said, wrapping her arms around Finnick's arm.

So he did.

It was a painting.

A painting of the ocean.

And it was so beautiful and so realistic, Peeta just marveled at it. It was amazing. The best painting he had ever seen. "Do you like it?" Finnick asked.

"It's amazing," Peeta breathed. Annie and Finnick grinned at each other.

"I did it myself," Annie told him. "I have an art studio at home, and we have a view of the beach. And I thought you would like it since you're into art."

"Thank you, Annie." Peeta hugged her.

"What, no hug for my amazing gift?" Johanna scowled.

"Fuck up, Johanna."

Everyone giggled, even though they were totally unaware of what she'd gotten him. "What did she get you?" Madge asked.

Katniss and Peeta exchanged a glance. "Trust me, you don't want to know." He sighed.

"Yes I do. I asked for a reason." Madge reasoned.

"I got them condoms," Johanna finally said, which made Peeta groan and rub his forehead exasperatedly.

Everyone was silent. For just a moment. But then Finnick burst out laughing hysterically, and everyone else did the same once they'd process what Johanna had gotten Peeta.

It was that hilarious.

But Peeta and Katniss grew even more embarrassed to everyone's reaction to Johanna's gift so he said, changing the subject, "Who wants cake?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Well this came out to a good start so far. I think. If it was good, please write in a review. If it was bad, then don't say anything at all. Sooo…yeah. The title is based off a song that I just could not GET OUT OF MY HEAD. Yup._

_Bye!(:_


End file.
